A day at Knobles
by xiaoashwind
Summary: The four Xiaolin monks go on a little trip to Knobles, but Kimiko is scared to ride the big bad roller coaster. Can Rai convince her not to be scared? RaiKim ONESHOT


**Hey I'm back! Okay well to the point with this one then. I was at Knobles last weekend, which is this great amusment park in Pennsylvania, and I went with... well someone I really like. Sooo as I was riding the roller coaster with him, I was kinda hoping that what's gonna happen in this story was gonna happen, but did'nt anyway. So I figured I'd make a RaiKim about it. But enough of my yammering, and lets begin!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Xiaolin Showdown yatta yatta... Oh, or anything in Knobles of coarse.**

**A day at Knobles**

" Hey everyone, guess what!" exclaimed a very excited dragon who had jumped up onto the table which said everyone was eating lunch on.

" Dojo do you have to do that while we're eating?" asked the annoyed Dragon of Fire when her bowl of rice had shifted on the table and her chopsticks fell in her lap.

" Oh sorry bout that, but I'v got good news for you guys." Dojo said and smiled, waiting for them to prod him of the news Master Fung had instructed him to give.

" You just saved a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to Gieko?" Raimundo joked and made everyone laugh besides Dojo, and Omi laughed but still did not quite get the joke. Dojo sighed in a hint of frustration.

" No, Master Fung is allowing us to have the day off anywhere we want to go from now until tonight. That is, unless a Shen gong Wu activates during our break." the dragon explained. Raimundo made a face and crossed his arms.

" What's the catch?"

" Yeah, it's mighty unlike Master Fung to just be givin us some time to ourselves fer'a change." Clay said and rested his head against his hand leaning his elbow on the table.

" Eh, beats me." Dojo said with a shrug." He used one of those metaphor things to explain, but like I always say, just smile and nod."

" So where will we be venturing to for our time to be cold?" Omi excitedly inquired.

" Aye... I think you mean " chillin", Omi. Where will we be chillin." Raimundo corrected. " And yeah thats a good question."

" Hey I have an idea, how bout Knobles?" Clay suggested. Everyone had a look on their faces that he could tell meant "What's a Knobles?". He forgot to consider that none of them would know much about an amusment park in America, seeing as they were from all diffrent parts of the world.

" It's an amusment park I was told about back in America. My cousin went and she said it was one mighty fine place. It's in Pennsylvania too, so I never did get a chance to go myself. Whatta 'yall say?"

" Sounds like fun to me." Kimiko said first and turned to Raimundo for an answer.

" Yeah alright, cool with me." he smiled his response, making Kim have to look away when she felt herself blushing. Jeeze why was she doing that so often? Well, she knew she'd been falling for him pretty hard lately, but why could'nt she surpress those stupid blushes!

" Yes I am also in favor of this Knobles park. Let us be going to Pens eel van ia!" Omi chirped and jumped out of his seat and began running out the door to the awaiting dragon outside.

" That's Pennsylvania!" Clay corrected as he ran after the small monk while holding his hat to his head.

" This is gonna be so cool! I have'nt been to an amusment park in a while." Kimiko said as they reached the dragon and climbed onto his back. Rai smirked and looked over his shoulder at her.

" But the question is, can you handle the roller coaster?" he said slyly, knowing that Kimiko was afraid of big roller coasters after he'd heard her talking about it to Keiko on the phone. Kimiko's face schrunched in annoyence at his teasing antics and she straightened her back and looked him in the eye.

" Of coarse I can handle it. No problem! Theres no way I'm gonna be afraid of some roller coaster." she said. There was no way she was going to show that Rai's teasing had gotten to her. Even thought it had. Who was she kidding! If that roller coaster was big and bad there was no way she could handle it without losing her lunch! Anyhow, she was going to try her best to stay strong and keep her pride, partly for her sake, and partly to keep her weakness from Raimundo. Well, one of her weaknesses to him anyway...

"Pen soul vane hia, here we come!"

" It's Pennsylvania! PENNSYLVANIA!"

All the semi-confidence that Kimiko was building up on the way to the amusment park vanished when the boys and dragon agreed to start the trip out with a bang and ride the roller coaster first. When they approached it her eyes shrunk as she started up at it's height and long, steep drop. Every loop her eyes passed over on it made her stomach already start it's summersalts. Her crystal blue eyes, which were now filled with noticable fear, landed on the sign that had the name of the monster roller coaster on it. The Twister... the biggest roller coaster in the park... Oh boy...

" I-I th-think I'm gonna sit this one out guys." Dojo said, beating Kimiko to it. She was about to agree to that and join him on the sidelines, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the smug look in Raimundo's eyes. Now she wanted to go on for two reasons. One, to prove to Rai she was'nt chicken. And two... she had this feeling like she just needed to be on it if he was going. Especially if she could manage to sit with him. The thought that she wanted so much to ride with him bugged her, but she knew it was right.

" Suite yourself Dojo. Anyone else?" Raimundo asked and eyed Kimiko with a grin and crossed arms. Kimiko commanded her face to stay calm and she walked past him with her eyes dead set on the end of the line. The boys followed and joined her in line, but Rai could still see the look of terror in the eyes of the girl next to him as she watched the current riders plummet downwards on the ride. For a second he felt bad for making her go on, but an idea clicked and he smiled to himself.

It'd taken quite a while for the group to make it to the front of the line where the people broke into lines for diffrent seats. This is where they needed to split up into twos for seats, and Kimiko instantly felt that need, mixed with the fear from watching the riders the whole way up the line, to be with Rai again. She did'nt want to declare that she was going with him herself, cause she figured he might catch on to how she was feeling by doing that. Then her problem was solved.

" Omi'n I will go over in this here seat, and you two can go in the one over there." Clay said and took Omi over to the line with him. Kimiko blushed and looked uneasily up at Rai. She felt really happy that she was getting a chance to ride the roller coaster with him. Heck she would'v hollered for joy if she could. But she also had a slight feeling of shyness about it. Just think about it. Together? On a roller coaster? The ride she was most scared of? Classic.

They walked over to the line and waited a bit without saying much to eachother. As Kimiko watched the riders go in and out of the seats each time the cart came by for a new load she grew more and more nervous. She started breatheing a little more heavily and a bit faster, which Raimundo noticed and he slightly smiled sympathetically at her.

" Hey Rai, make sure ya hold on to'er and make sure she dont fly outta the seat!" Clay called from a couple lines over teasingly and laughing, which made Raimundo chuckle and look back at Kimiko's uneasy figure. Poor girl, he thought. He had'nt seen her that scared for a good long time, and he felt bad he'd made her go on now. But it was to late to turn back, because at that moment the cart had pulled up for them and they climed in and strapped into the seat.

" S-so, n-n-nervous?" Kimiko asked, arm shaking as she gripped the bar for dear life.

" It does'nt look that bad. It'll be fun." he smiled and looked ahead. In another second the cart started moving and they quickly began at a fast speed. Kimiko squeeked and gripped the bar tighter, if that was possible, as they spun around a fast loop once and began going up the slope for the long drop.

Raimundo looked at her and instantly knew she was terrified. She was huddled in her seat with near white knuckles from holding the bar so tight, teeth chattering, and the rest of her body was also shaking from fear. She looked straight ahead with wide eyes, filled with terror for this long feared amusment park ride. He had thought this was going to be the case with her, and came up with an idea in line for it. Now was the time to see if it'd work.

" Kimi, it's gonna be alright. Trust me, it's just a ride, no big deal." he tried to comfort as they still continued to move upward in the cart.

" B-but I'v always been s-scared of these rides!" she looked to him and then wimpered. " I'm so scared!" she exclaimed and dropped lower in her seat with her eyes shut tight. Her eyes eased open when she felt a warm feeling on her hand. She peeked through her eyelids and saw that Raimundo's tanned hand was working it's way into her small pale one. She looked up a little to see a sincere smile on his face, and she felt herself relax a bit. Although, when she looked over the side and saw how high they were, she squeeked again and returned to her original position.

Raimundo saw that holding her hand had helped, but not enough. Then he got another idea to make her relax. He hesitated for a second, but then formed a sheepish look on his face with a blush and leaned over a bit to place a light kiss on her cheek. He instantly felt a fluttering feeling coarse through him and he looked forward again when he saw Kimiko's eyes open and look at him. She had now completely relaxed, but had so many feelings running through her that she completely forgot about the ride, and only screamed when they went down and had the ride of their lives.

" Whoo-whee! That was really somethin huh?" Clay said happily once they'd gotten off the ride and found Dojo again.

" Yes my freind, but I have this mooost unfamiliar dizzyness feeling inside my head. And the rest of me..." Omi replied and held a hand up to his head as he wobbled.

" Glad I did'nt go on it in that case." Dojo said and pointed a claw to Omi who had run off to find a garbage can or a bucket.

" Aww c'mon, let's go get Omi before he gets sick." Clay said as Dojo hopped on his shoulder." Let's go pardners." Clay looked over his shoulder at the pair behind him.

" Yeah we're coming." Rai said and began to follow, but was stopped by an hand holding his arm back to wait. He looked down at Kimiko, who was kind of looking down at her shoes with an **unreadable** look on her face. But he understood perfectly well.

" Hey, back there, on the ride... Thanks Rai. It really helped." she said and looked up at him slightly. He could tell from the way she said it, and from the look on her face, that she had meant more in saying that. That there was a question hidden in the words. He knew just what she was getting at, and knew that he'd certainly meant more in his way of relaxing her than just relaxing her. The question was burning in her eyes, and he smiled while capturing her hand with his.

" Who said I did it to help you?" he smiled, and brought his lips to hers breifly for a sweet lingering kiss. He pulled away and saw the look on her face of pure bliss and joy, coated by a shaded red blush. They began to walk back to the others, hand in hand, and he knew that Kimiko would never be afraid to ride any big bad roller coaster ever again.

Not if he could help it.

**Okay then, hope you like it! Jeeze, no matter what I do I just cant manage to write a short oneshot. Oh well. Aww I wish this had happened when that special someone and I had rode the roller coaster... (dreamy sigh)... Ah, only in my fantasies I suppose. Hah but my dad did tell him to hold onto me and not let me fly outta the seat, like I made Clay tell Rai in this. Heh, anyway, enough of my story. Please R&R! Thanks!**

**-Ash-mei**


End file.
